La lune brille si fort qu'elle éteint les étoiles
by Eejil9
Summary: C'est une étrange nuit de printemps. L'air sent l'herbe fraîche et la pluie, la lune brille si fort qu'elle éteint les étoiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! L'histoire que je publie aujourd'hui est une participation au projet "Luna au fil des saisons" du fanclub Cueilleurs d'étoiles, sur HPFanfiction. Pour le projet, il fallait choisir une saison, une époque et un mot dont la première lettre est contenue dans le prénom de notre Luna préférée. J'ai donc la combinaison : Printemps - après les études - nuit, que je conserve pour mes deux chapitres.**

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit en une heure, dans le cadre de la nuit du 23 juillet 2016, sur HPFanfiction. Le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, je publierai sans doute le seconde au courant de la semaine prochaine.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que je n'ai pas trop dénaturée notre chère Luna !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'est une étrange nuit de printemps. L'air sent l'herbe fraîche et la pluie, la lune brille si fort qu'elle éteint les étoiles.

Au milieu de cette clarté nocturne, une silhouette aussi lumineuse que la lune, à sa façon. Entre ses mains, un carnet relié de cuir et une plume. Elle est assise à l'ombre – une nuit si brillante qu'il y a de l'ombre, si ce n'est pas étrange... – d'un arbre immense et bruissant.

Elle n'a pas encore ouvert le carnet, mais la brise s'en charge pour elle. Au hasard. Et sur le parchemin blanchi par la lune, juste des mots, jetés çà et là, écrits à l'envers et à l'endroit. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes, pourquoi les lier entre eux ?

Ils n'ont rien de commun, et alors ? Brebis, synecdoque, amoureusement, nocturne, ronfler, nargole, philtre, toge, cochenille...

Luna n'écrit qu'en ces nuits où la lune éclipse les étoiles. Elle remplace les astres disparus par des constellations de mots, simplement parce qu'elle les trouve beaux. Elle ne connait pas toujours leurs sens, parfois même, elle est certaine qu'ils n'en ont pas. Elle en invente, elle en retrouve, elle mélange les langues, quelle importance ?

Souvent, avant de les écrire, elle les crie à haute voix, elle les chuchote, elle les chante... Parce qu'un mot est beau lorsqu'il est prononcé mais il l'est aussi lorsqu'il est écrit.

Elle n'écrit jamais la date des constellations qu'elle sort de son imagination. Mais, quand elle ouvre son carnet au hasard, un matin, un soir, un mois, un an plus tard, jamais elle ne doute. Oh, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas donner la date exacte, mais la saison, et même le temps, ne sont jamais des secrets pour elle...

Elle écrit quand il neige, elle écrit quand il pleut, elle écrit quand la chaleur étouffe les sorciers aux préoccupations futiles. Il ne lui faut que la lune, après tout... La lune et une absence d'étoiles pour conséquence.

Mais cette nuit-là est une nuit exceptionnelle. L'air sent l'herbe fraîche et la pluie, la brise amène du bout du monde des senteurs florales qui feraient verdir de jalousie les plus grands parfumeurs... Luna respire à pleins poumons, quand elle ferme les yeux, le paysage est toujours présent. Sous la lune, ses cheveux ne sont plus emmêlés, ils ne sont plus blond sale, non... Ils forment autour de son visage une couronne d'argent.

Elle se sent bien, elle se sent à sa place. Et ces moments sont rares, elle les goûte comme il se doit. Elle se trouve loin de tout, loin de sa maison, loin des moqueries et des regards agacés. Elle est seule avec la lune et la brise printanière.

Certaines nuits, il lui arrive de noircir des pages et des pages, d'écrire si petit que, de loin, on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agit pas de simples mots jetés là, mais un texte compact et construit. D'autres nuits, elle n'écrit qu'un seul mot, ou deux.

Mais cette nuit-là, parce qu'elle est douce, parce que c'est le printemps, parce la brise est chargée de parfums, a quelque chose de spécial. La lune brille d'une présence inexplicable.

Comme cela arrive parfois, il ne vient qu'un seul mot à l'esprit de Luna.

Pandora.

Mais cette nuit-ci, elle n'écrira pas. Certains mots doivent être dits, d'autres doivent être criés, hurlés, chuchotés ou écrit. Mais à trop répéter on perd la saveur et la force.

Pandora.

L'aube n'a pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Mais Luna s'en va, le cœur bouleversé. Elle n'a rien écrit.

Pandora

La page reste blanche mais la nuit crie silencieusement ce nom qu'elle a voulu taire.

Pandora.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La pudeur du ciel

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de ce portrait de Luna. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à Red Candies pour sa superbe review !**

 **Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec la publication d'un nouveau chapitre d'Apprentis Sorciers, Ecrivains en Herbe ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Il est à nouveau minuit, et c'est toujours le printemps, mais cette nuit, Luna n'écrit pas. La lune est cachée sous les nuages, les étoiles aussi. Il n'y a qu'un ciel gris sombre qui pare le monde d'une obscurité confortable. Parfois, on devine une lueur derrière le voile gris, parfois, certains éléments du paysage s'éclairent comme par magie d'une clarté surnaturelle.

Luna laisse filer la brise douce dans ses cheveux, et se rappelle la nuit de la veille, et son carnet vierge de mots. Elle se rappelle son émoi et le laisse l'habiter, doucement.

Parfois, quelques gouttes tombent sur son front comme une bénédiction du ciel, averse froide et douce, qui ponctue poétiquement le fil de ses pensées décousues.

L'air est chargé d'humidité, cette nuit-là ne sent pas les fleurs, elle sent la pluie et la terre humide. Elle sent le monde prêt à croître pour remplir l'espace de sa beauté, elle sent la vie qui coule avec la sève dans les veines des plantes, elle sent le renouveau et la douceur.

Ces nuits-là, Luna les aime comme toutes les autres. Ces nuits où le monde semble créer un cocon pour les pensées, où le paysage ressemble à un immense esprit où résonnent les songes.

Les nuits sont tellement belles, à quoi bon les passer à dormir ? Si Luna en avait la patience, elle créerait une potion qui lui permettrait de se priver de sommeil autant qu'elle le voudrait. Les siestes, plus rares et plus courtes, n'en deviendraient que plus agréables. Ce serait comme Noël, fête magique parce qu'elle n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année.

Et tout le reste du temps, elle pourrait compter les étoiles et contempler les nuages, regarder les couchers et les levers de soleil, et entendre les arbres bruisser sous la brise sans même les apercevoir. Elle pourrait danser sur les pierres au bord de la rivière pour les entendre chanter, et la nuit l'abriterait de tous ces regards moqueurs. Elle pourrait déclarer son amour à la lune, sans oublier une seule de ses apparitions...

Les nuits de printemps où le monde se pare d'une pudique obscurité sont celles des grands dilemmes pour Luna, car elle aimerait rester allongée sur le sol et s'écouter penser, écouter le ciel résonner de ses songes... Mais elle aimerait aussi courir droit devant, profiter de l'étrange sensation que cause l'obscurité, se sentir aveugle et en profiter pour éveiller ses autres sens : humer l'air, se repérer aux sons de la rivière, répondre au crissement de l'insecte et au soupir de l'oiseau, avancer au doux toucher du vent sur sa peau, percevoir jusqu'aux plus infimes variations de température, et progresser au hasard, se trouver n'importe où au lever du soleil... Rire, chanter, et entendre sa voix étouffée par les nuées.

Marcher, marcher encore jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où les nuages disparaissent et où on peut voir les étoiles. Changer de nuit au fil de ses pas.

C'est un dilemme insoluble, mais ce n'en est pas un, car la nuit est longue, et elle est multiple. Comme Luna, elle n'est pas une, elle change à chaque seconde et abrite en son sein toutes les fantaisies. Cette fois-ci, elle commence par penser, elle courra droit devant, ensuite, sans prendre garde. Elle rira en sentant les feuilles du saule caresser ses épaules, elle tendra la main pour effleurer son écorce... La nuit, personne n'est là pour la juger.

Peut-être un jour choisira-t-elle de partir en balai et de voler encore et encore, et faire le tour de la Terre sans jamais avoir vu le soleil... Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle savait qu'on aurait ri, qu'on lui aurait expliqué que c'était impossible. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était impossible, du moins pour le moment – les fabricants de balais étaient bien inventifs, qui pourrait prédire qu'ils ne le permettraient pas, un jour ? – mais pourquoi les gens voulaient-ils à tout prix l'empêcher de rêver ?

C'était peut-être pour cela que Luna veillait si souvent, les nuits de printemps, d'hiver, d'été et d'automne. Parce que la nuit, les gens rationnels dorment, ils ne se moquent pas. Parfois, elle a pitié d'eux. Leurs esprits sont tellement étriqués qu'ils ont besoin de dormir pour rêver.

Elle peut rêver tout à son aise, éveillée sous le ciel, dans la solitude que lui offre le voile pudique de l'obscurité.


End file.
